A Drunken Man's Yin
by thesavorofpan
Summary: A drunken Hei has a vision of Yin. This is nothing but Lemon. You've been warned. HeixYin


A Drunken Man's Yin A Lemon By Alexisisinneed

Hei stared at his ceiling. It was worn down. He probably could afford a better place, but he liked this shit hole. It felt just like his life. A life without Yin was just Hell...Every waking minute felt like someone taking a knife and stabbing him in the heart. He grabbed the bottle of Vodka next to his bed and took a long drank of it. He coughed a bit lying back on his bed. Yin was gone and it was his fault. He promised to protect her, but he didn't and now everyone he ever cared about was gone.

He was leaning over her. Starring down at her beautiful purple eyes. She had that blank stare on her face, but he could tell that she was staring back into his dark eyes. She was staring into his soul. He liked that, he liked the fact that she was seeing the deepest part of him. But the best part was her eyes. They were filled with love even if her face was just a blank stare. Her eyes said it all.  
He ran a hand through her long silver hair. He was nervous. He slowly lower his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. She of course made no move for it nor against it. She was a doll after all. He broke the kiss a few seconds after he touched her lips. They were thin lips and a bit chap. She wouldn't complain about that. It wasn't in her programming. He would have to buy her a chap stick tomorrow. He once again looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.  
He lowered his head back down to kiss her again. This time he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet, like candy. He figured that she tasted like this, because he gave her a lot of candy. He broke the kiss thinking that Yin need air. He ran a hand through her silver locks before kissing her again. To his surprise her tongue played back with his. Yin was a Doll. Doll's didn't think or act on their own. But Yin was a special Doll. She thought for herself and had feelings. So he knew that he shouldnt' be surprise to see Yin act on her own.  
He broke the kiss and moved his hands down to the edge of her shirt. He slowly pushed her baby blue tank top up her pale body. He looked at her face. She was staring at him. He slowly pushed the tank top above her petite breast. He placed his right hand on the right one. He was looking in her eyes. Would she show approval or would she show fear?  
"Hei." She said and a lump appeared in his throat. This was it. She was going to reject him.  
"Yin." He said barely above a whisper.  
"Are they too small?" Yin asked in her monotone voice. Hei looked away in embarrassment.  
"There fine." He admitted, he really didn't care about Yin's breast size. He was just afraid that yin would push him away.  
Yin next moved surprised him even more. She slowly started to lift up his black under shirt. He just stared at Yin as her blank face turned into a small smile. He finished taking off his shirt as she could only reach so high under him. But her hands were moving all over his chest, feeling every last inch of it. Her hands were cold and small, but they were smooth. He couldn't help, but bend down and kiss her. She kissed back.  
He ended the kiss, kissing down her face and onto her neck. She instantly tilted her head back as he conquered her neck, but her neck wasn't his goal. She tilted her back up held her arms up as he finished taking off her shirt. He kissed down,her neck and onto her chest. He kissed each breast once before he kissed down the stomach. She tensed with each kiss to the stomach. He pushed up her skirt flap up revealing her white panties that he had picked out for her. He grabbed the ends of the panties and she lifted her waist as he slid her panties off.  
He looked down at her womanhood then at her face. He stared at her face as he started to rub it with a finger. He mouth opened just a bit and he increased the pace. Small moans escaped her mouth and her eyes never left his. She wasn't sure what was happening to her body, but her eyes were saying that she trusted Hei. She had faith in him that he wouldn't do anything bad to her. He stop rubbing and lower his head to lick. Her eyes went wide for a second as this new sensations flowed through her body. A more audible moan escaped her mouth as he continued. She clenched the sheets tightly with one hand and her other hand moved to Hei's head. She was confused as to whether or not push his head away for causing these strange feelings or forcebly keep it there. She had a bad feeling. Something was building up from that spot up through her body. It was a burning sensation, but it didn't hurt. It felt good...really good. "Hei...ahh." She said in a louder monotone voice. Her body jerked as it climaxed.  
She lay there breathing heavy. She was staring into Hei's eyes as he stared back. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants loops. Throwing it too ground. He unbutton his pants, he rolled off the bed. Yin turned her head to stare at him. He suddenly felt very nervous as he pushed down his pants and boxers.  
"Hei..." Yin said and he stared at her.  
"Will this make us one?" Yin asked and Hei looked confused at her.  
"Kiko gave me an anime in which two of characters said that THIS would make them one." She explained and he continued to look confused at her. "If we was one, then we would be together forever." Yin said and Hei looked at her surprised.  
"Yin, we'll be together forever, I promise." He told her moving back onto the bed leaning over her.  
"It might hurt a bit." Hei told her and she just stared at him.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He slowly entered her. She flinched a bit and her hands clenched the sheets. He slowly moved it in and out. She let out a small gasp while her body flinched again. It didn't feel right to Hei, he wanted to stop. But he felt a hand on his face that made him stop that course of action. Yin was smiling up at him.  
"Hei...were one." Yin said to him and he smiled down at her.  
"Together forever." She said and he nodded his head. He started a very slow pace. "I love you, Yin." He told her moaning softly. "Hei..." She said with her hand still on his face. "I love you, too." She said and he grabbed her hand and held it close to him.  
It felt good. Yin felt good. He let out a loud moan and tilted his head back basking in the ecstasy of their mating. He kissed her passionately and her free arm kept his head there. She wasn't about to let him go. He moaned into her mouth and in return she squeezed his hand. She felt the burning sensation again. The pleasure flowed through her body. "Ahhh..." She mouth breaking the kiss as she climaxed for the second time. In the next few seconds he climaxed too.  
They were both breathing heavy starring into each other eyes. They both moved to kiss each other.

He wiped his hand on the sheet as he tried to catch his breath. Yin was gone. She would no longer here, but he was. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. What did she ever do? What crime did she commit that fate had to take her away. It was tearing him up inside. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took another drink of it. Soon he would past out and maybe just maybe he would have a dream of Yin.

Fin 


End file.
